1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and a method for using the same for the prevention of ferrous metals in machines and equipment for using water in the petroleum industry, chemical industry, paper making industry, iron industry, and other industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the worsening supply condition of industrial water, efforts are being made to save water by recycling. For instance, efforts are being made to reduce water to be discharged from the water cooling system and to run the boiler without blowing water. Recycling of water, however, involves problems. The recycled water increases in concentration of salts, which leads to the formation of scale and to cause corrosion of metals in contact with it. Thus, the measure for these problems, or the treatment of recycled water, is a matter of great importance.
In order to solve the problems, we have proposed a corrosion inhibitor composed of gluconic acid or a salt thereof, a molybdate, and a specific acrylic acid polymer, for high concentrated recycling water (Japanese Patent Publication No. 43376/1978); a corrosion inhibiting composition of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid, molybdate and nitrite (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62181/1980) and a corrosion inhibitor of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid and nitrite (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62182/1980). A further corrosion inhibiting composition of polymaleic acid, an aliphatic hydroxycarboxylic acid, zinc ion and a triazole was proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 149836/1978.